swordofphantasiafandomcom-20200214-history
Sword of Phantasia Wiki:Stats
__TOC__ 'Level' You will gain EXP each time you go Questing. When you reach a certain amount of EXP, you will automatically level up. When you level up, you will get 3 Stat Points and your HP will increase. Also, your character's HP, BP, and SP will be completely restored. 'EXP' EXP are "Experience Points" that you gain when you go Questing. When you accumulate enough EXP, you level up. 'HP' HP, or "Hit Points," is a value that represents your vitality and is consumed during Battles and Raids. If your HP goes down to 0, your character will become unconscious; your stamina will gradually recover at a rate of 1% per minute. Even if you are unconscious, when you level up, your HP, BP, and SP will be completely restored. 'SP' Character need SP, or "Stamina Points," to go Questing. Spent SP are restored at a rate of 1 point per minute. If you'd like, you can also use one SP Potion to immediately restore all of your SP. 'BP' You must spend BP, or "Battle Points," to participate in Battles and Raids. Spent BP are restored at a rate of 1 point per minute. You can also use one BP Potion to immediately restore all of your BP. 'Physical Attack Power (PA)' PA is the power of Physical Attacks from Weapons or by Pets. The higher this value is, the higher the damage dealt to the enemy will be. 'Physical Defensive Power (PD)' PD is the resistance of Armor or Pets against Physical Attacks. The higher this value is, the less you will be affected by the opponent's Physical Attacks. 'Magical Attack Power (MA)' MA is the power of Magical Attack that are carried out with Weapons or by Pets. The higher this value is, the higher the damage dealt to the enemy will be. 'Magical Defensive Power (MD)' MD is the resistance of Armor or Pets against Magical Attacks. The higher this value, the less you are affected by the opponent's Magical Attacks. 'Total Attack Power' This is the sum of the Physical Attack Power and Magical Attack Power of the weapons and Pets you have equipped. The higher the value, the bigger the damage dealt to a Battle Boss. The maximum number of equipped weapons is 10. 'Total Defensive Power' This is the sum of the magi and physical defenses of equipped armor and Pets. The higher the value, the less damage you will take from Battle Bosses. The maximum number of equipped pieces of armor is 10. 'Total Power' This is the sum of your physical and Magical Attack and defense values. 'CEXP' These are points that you can earn from Battles and Raids. When you gather enough CEXP, your Class Level increases. Increasing your Class Level will allow you to learn a new Skill or change your class. 'Gold' Gold is the currency of Sword of Phantasia. You can earn Gold in the following ways: *Questing *Defeating Bosses while Questing *Selling Gear or Pets *Events Collected Gold can be used for the following purposes: *Refining *Upgrading 'Skills' "Skills" is a general term for "Techniques" or "Spells" that can be acquired from Classes. Skills can be used in Battles and Raids, though using them consumes BP. You can use a "BP Potion" Item to restore all of your BP immediately. 'Cost' (Pic) (Pic) Cost is a value that determines how burdensome it is to equip Gear or Pets. Your character's Capacity determines how many Cost points worth of different things you can equip. There are 3 kinds of Cost/Capacity: *"Weapon Cost/Capacity" for equipping weapons *"Armor Cost/Capacity" for equipping armor *"Pet Cost/Capacity" for adopting a pet If the cost of an Item exceeds your Capacity, you cannot equip it. You can increase your Capacity in these categories by spending Stat Points. 'Stat Points' Players gain Stat Points each time they level up. You can distribute these points among the following: *SP (More SP allows longer questing in one go) *Weapon Capacity (A higher weapon capacity allows you to equip more/better weapons) *Armour Capacity (A higher armour capacity allows you to equip more/better armour) *Pet Capacity (A higher pet capacity allows you to equip more/better pets) Be aware that once you assign Stat Points, you cannot reassign them later.